parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Petrie
Finding Petrie Cast *Ridley (Super Smash Bros) as Marlin *Bianca (Sheep and Wolves) as Dory *Petrie (The Land Before Time) as Nemo *Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Gill *Blue (Jurassic World) as Peach *Manny (Ice Age) as Bloat *Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Gurgle *Nala (The Lion King (2019)) as Deb *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Jacques *E.B. (Hop) as Bubbles *Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) as Nigel *Flik and Ants (A Bug's Life) as Moonfish *The Great Prince (Bambi) as Crush *Bambi as Squirt *Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Mr. Ray *Scar (The Lion King (2019)) as Bruce *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) and Phango (Khumba) as Anchor and Chum *Surly (The Nut Job) as Worried Fish *Irritator (Jurassic World Alive) as Anglerfish *Coyotes (Barnyard) as Jellyfish *Coelophysis (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Seagulls *Carcharodontosaurus (Jurassic World Evolution) as Whale *Larry (The Wild) as Gerald *Thumper (Bambi) as Tad *Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl *Thunder (The House of Magic) *Shan Yu (Mulan) as Phillip Sherman *Fa Mulan (Mulan) as Barbara *Jinx (Teen Titans) as Darla Sherman *Lapis (Steven Universe) as Coral *Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda *Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians), Bolt, Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) as Fish Parents Scenes #New Parents #A Terrile Fate Movie used *Finding Nemo (2003) Clips used *Super Smash Bros Ultimate (2018) *Steven Universe (2013) *The Future is Wild (2002) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Land Before Time (1988) *Prehistoric Park (2006) *Walking With Beasts (2001) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Bolt (2008) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *The House of Magic (2013) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Dinosaur Revolution (2011) *Air Buddies (2006) *Snow Buddies (2008) *Space Buddies (2009) *Santa Buddies (2009) *Spooky Buddies (2011) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Super Buddies (2013) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) *Dinosaur Planet: Alpha's Egg (2003) *Walking with Dinosaurs (1999) *When Dinosaurs Roamed America (2001) *Chicken Little (2005) *Pokemon: Battle Dimension (2007) *Pokemon: Galactic Battles (2008) *Sheep and Wolves (2016) *Sheep and Wolves: The Pig Deal (2019) *The Lion King (2019) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Khumba (2013) *The Nut Job (2014) *Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan II (2004) *Hop (2011) *Jurassic World (2015) *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakual (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip (2015) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collusion Course (2016) *Rango (2011) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Jurassic World Alive (2018) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Barnyard (2006) *Animal Fight Club (2013) *Our Planet (2019) *WALL-E (2008) *Brother Bear (2003) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Lady and the Tramp (2019) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole (2010) *Planet Earth (2006) *Jurassic World Evolution (2018) *The Wild (2006) *Teen Titans (2003) *Ratatouille (2008) Gallary Ridley SSBU.png|Ridley as Marlin Bianca-sheep-and-wolves-40007344-326-446.png|Bianca as Dory Petrie (TLBT).jpg|Petrie as Nemo tom-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-4.76.jpg|Tom as Gill Fallen_kingdom_blue_the_velociraptor_v3_by_sonichedgehog2-dc9x53o.png|Blue as Peach Manny (Ice Age).png|Manny as Bloat Jerry-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-1.09.jpg|Jerry as Gurgle Nala in The Lion King (2019).jpg|Nala (2019) as Deb Alvin-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-3-chip-wrecked-27096005-993-1400.jpg|Alvin as Jacques maxresdefault.jpg|E.B. as Bubbles Rattlesnake jake by ceratosaurus45 dcsakh2-fullview.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as Nigel Flik.png|Flik and Ants as Moonfish Bambi2preview.jpg original.jpg|The Great Prince as Crush Profile - Bambi.png|Bambi as Squirt Toothless.png|Toothless as Mr. Ray scar-the-lion-king-trailer-1554898651.jpg|Scar (2019) as Bruce maxresdefault (1).jpg|Shere Khan (2016) as Anchor Phango.jpg|Phango as Chum Surly.jpg|Surly as Worried Fish Irritator-profile.png|Irritator as Anglerfish Barnyard Coyotes.png|Coyotes as Jellyfish download (5).jpeg|Coelophysis as Seagulls JWE Carcharodontosaurus.png|Carcharodontosaurus as Whale Larry in The Wild.jpg|Larry as Gerald Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper as Tad Rosebud-air-buddies-60.3.jpg|Rosebud as Pearl Thunder-screen-shot-1.jpg|Thunder as Sheldon hqdefault.jpg|Shan Yu as Phillip Sherman Pretty-Mulan-mulans-victory-35976551-640-352.jpg|Fa Mulan as Barbara Jinx h i v e five teen titans by raven jinx-d9c95sr.jpg|Jinx as Darla Sherman Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) as Miss Atlantis.jpg|Lapis as Coral Carnotaurus close-up.jpg|Carnotaurus as The Barracuda Bunnymund-HQ-rise-of-the-guardians-34935727-1920-1080.jpg|Bunnymund, Bolt profile.jpg|Bolt, Puss in Boots from Shrek.png|and Puss in Boots as Fish Parents Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Andrewscholte15 Category:Ridley as the hero Category:Spoofs Where Ridley Is The Hero